Almost my biggest mistake
by Dumplin2012
Summary: first attempt- not sure on summary please look inside
1. Chapter 1

Almost my biggest mistake

Authors note:

After reading many, many different stories on here by almost as many different authors, I have finally taken the chance to submit my own written word. I just want to say I am far from a professional writer. To be honest I probably haven't written much since high school. So bare that in mind. This is just something that came to me and wouldn't leave. I know not everyone will enjoy it but to those that give it a try, Thanks!

Prologue

The following includes the retelling of events that take place over a short period of time in my life. During this time I almost lost the one person who means more to me than life its self, my lovely wife Ana. And three of the most loyal employees and friends, a jackass such as me, could ask for.

I almost lost my right hand and head of security Jason Taylor and his second in command the trustworthy Luke Sawyer, and the best cook and house keeper Gail Jones. And it's all because of my jealousy and tendency to jump to conclusions due to myself loathing and self-depreciation. Well enough dwelling on the past let's get on with the story, because anyone who knows me well enough will tell you we could go on forever over these two issues alone.

So with help and thanks to John Flynn who not only helped me see the light on how asinine I was being but made me realize what I had in front of me.

Meanwhile the only thought that keeps running thru my mind is now why didn't I just stay at work?

Chapter 1

I can't believe I let Taylor have today of all days off. I swear Murphy's Law is out to get me. To start off this shitty day I have an early meeting with the heads of a company out east were looking into taking over. Therefore I had to leave long before my beautiful and amazing wife, Ana, had to wake. She hates when I wake her early like this. So I left with a simple but meaningful kiss on the forehead and a small note.

Have a good day Mrs. Grey.

Love and kisses

Laters Baby

CG

I hoped it put a smile on her face as it did on mine when I wrote it. Almost forgetting I gave Jason and Gail the day off to visit Sophie and take her to the zoo, I went to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast and started to get pissed when neither was started yet. So I grabbed the keys to my R8 and took off to Grey House. I stopped along the way for a quick cup of pick me up at Starbucks. MMM good coffee. Not even five minutes later the damn Seattle traffic made me wear my morning pick me up. Ruining a crisp white linen shirt and a baby pink tie, that was quickly becoming my new favorite one. Ana had been out shopping with my brother Elliott and his on again off again girlfriend Kate when he urged Ana to buy the tie. Both thinking I would refuse to wear it but much to their surprise I actually loved it. Its color reminds me of my favorite place to be which I wanted today. No needed is much more like it during this dreadful phone call.

After resigning to the fact this wasn't my day I pulled in to my space a GEH. Greeted Wilson and headed up to see if Andrea and Roz were as ready as I was. An hour and thirty minutes later we're in the midst of a hopefully productive cross country call when I get the first text of the day:

*Your side of the bed is cold and lonely without you as is your wife*

And it's attached to a pic of her lying on my side of the bed with my note being the only thing covering her bare chest. After reading that and shifting a bit to accommodate my growing cock I send back my reply of

*I am having the same problem as our bed but after this deal I am all yours for a week. Have a good day at work. Love you*

I tell myself now to switch gears back to this call.

Good. Things are going better than planned. We got the deal for far less than originally anticipated. After final touches and tweaks to the rough drafts of the contracts I tell Andrea and Roz I'm heading home. I close my office up and get the car in the garage when I decide that I should stop and get some flowers. Ana sent me a message earlier saying she was going to be working from home so Sawyer could help Ryan out as well today. What better way to surprise the wife than with a large wildflower bouquet and I hope she likes them.

As I walk out of the garage to the kitchen I'm overwhelmed by the eerie quietness of the house. I don't think I've ever heard it this quiet. So I put the flowers on the counter so I can toe my shoes off and remove my jacket. Not the easiest feet to do when trying to be silent. I pick the vase back up and take them to Ana's office, when I don't see her I place them on the center of her desk for her to find when she comes back in. I then turn to leave when the next and only thing I hear shakes me to my core. Off to my right, in what is part of the security suite off the formal dining room, I hear from a familiar female voice "OH LUKE... No we can't not without him with us. He'll never forgive us otherwise." With the high emotions that I feel I can't place the voice correctly. I then hear Luke reply "Oh just this one time he won't care especially if we don't tell him."

By this time I am seeing red and close to going thermal nuclear. So in light of this I turn around and try to think back over the past to see if anything would give me any clues to this but I can't see any. I decide to drive to clear my head. I end up back at GEH. I go to the roof and decide to take Charlie Tango out, I think so much clearer up there. I fly around the Seattle countryside till almost time to go home. On my drive home Ana text me to say she's making my favorite meal. Great guilt ridden meal will I ever be able to eat rib eyes with mac n cheese again?

Upon returning home I am welcomed by a very affectionate and if I'm not mistaken very horny Mrs. Grey. But I am still at odds with myself about how to handle today. I decide to let it go for the moment and just try to enjoy our little get away. Maybe with this trip I can prove to her I'm all the man she needs again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the steamy passionate welcome home I got upon entering the house I excuse myself to change. I remove the dark charcoal pinstripe suit, the ruined linen shirt, and place my pink tie on the bed to take back down to the kitchen with me to pretreat it. Ana's gonna kill me if she or Gail can't get it cleaned, god I hope they can save it. I strip completely enjoying the feeling of the breeze from the fan on my junk. I laugh to myself as that is one of the terms the women of my family hate the most. Junk. I finally decide on a pair of thread bare pajama bottoms, which accentuate my growing package, and a tight v neck tee that hugs my well sculpted muscular stomach and shows off a small amount of wispy chest hair. Both being part of the first steps to seducing my wife again and help us reconnect. When I finish changing I go downstairs quietly and just stand at the bottom of the stairs and ogle the view in front of me. Ana has her chocolate brown curls up in a messy bun, an extremely short what I'm assuming is a sun dress. When in all actuality it looks like a nightie to me. She is also wearing lace top stockings and sky high fuck me heels. The shoes are a hot pink and all the other clothes are black. Mmm she looks so good in pink. That is my favorite color for her to wear and she "wears" it very well. With that thought it leads me to wonder if she has the delectable crotch less undies or if it's my favorite of commando. I hope so that way I can have dessert first.

I let my presence be known by pressing my hard like granite erection in to her ass and slowly grind in to her sweet spot and growl into her ear "mmm looks fuckin' tasty."

"Oh it is sir, and suppers ready when sir is."

"Oh but Ana my dear I wasn't talking about the food."

With a sexy little blush Ana turns to stroke my cheek and whispers," Food can wait. Take me sir."

"As you wish pet."

I lift Ana up onto the counter and move to stand between her legs and slowly stroke her thighs. When we are brought out of our bubble by Luke Sawyer who enter from the other end of the kitchen, and makes what is so fondly referred to as a captain obvious statement," Mr. Grey your home."

I think to myself well no shit asshole. "It would appear that way. Is there anything that needs my immediate attention?"

"No sir and sorry sir."

"Good take the rest of the night off. Get your stuff ready you'll be accompanying us on our trip tomorrow afternoon."

"But sir it was my weekend off and I was going to visit my girlfriend."

"Do you wish to keep your job?"

"Yes sir, I am very good at being Mrs. Grey's CPO and would like to continue if it pleases you sir."

"Then change plans and make it happen. That is all." Slipping in to Dom/ceo mode I watch as Sawyer walks away crestfallen.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?" My little vixen purrs.

"Why would you say that Mrs. Grey?"

"I've just never seen you slip into that mode with the security guys before."

"And what mode would that be?"

"You slipped in to Dom mode and it was fricking hot, I didn't realize it would be such a turn on watching you be that way with another person. God I'm so wet I don't know how I haven't slipped off the counter yet."

As I slide my hand up her thigh I lean in to her ear and whisper "are you a bit of an exhibitionist that I didn't know about?" I reach her core and find it sopping wet almost squirting," Always so wet baby."

"Only for you sir."

"Damn straight only for me," I mumble with a mouthful of bald gushing muff which only comes out as a vibration against her clit making her wiggle against my nose.

"Oh Christian!"

"What my dear?"

"I want you…. No make that I need you."

"You have me, where or what would you like?"

"I need you inside me."

I slide her to the edge of the counter and lift one leg onto my shoulder and place the other on the adjoining counter top. After I have her placed where I would like her I drop my pants to my knees and walk between her legs. Next I start to slide my large engorged member in to her hot wet hole. I then pull back completely and listen to her whimpers of disappointment. I give her my evil chuckle and slide to the hilt and roll my hips and say "I've got you."

This move drives her crazy and when I start to move I feel her quiver. She is so close already so I pick up my pace and tell her "this will be hard and fast, but I'll make it up later."

"Oh you always do. Oh Fuck right there sir," with that I feel the gush. It's so adorable how she gets embarrassed over these happenings. I drop down to my knees to taste some of her crème up and tease her nub a bit. I stand up and slam in to her hard and pump my hips till our thighs are slapping together. She reaches down and rubs herself which me over the edge. That is so hot. She follows close behind.

"Wow Christian that was just wow!"

I can only grunt my agreement"grrrrnt."

"Hmmm speechless that means a lot coming from my sexpertise husband."

"I think we should get up and eat I'm famished," Ana's only response is a giggle. "I love that sound." With that I pull my pants up and her dress down. We then proceed to eat supper.

"This is the best steak I think I've ever had."

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of Gail's new recipes. When were done do you want to crawl in bed and watch a movie and snuggle with me?"

"That sounds like the most amazing plan I've heard all day."

We crawled into bed after selecting a new horror movie form our ever growing but seldom watched collection. Neither one of us will finish this one I'm sure as Ana's almost asleep and the opening credits have barely finished.

As she lays there sleeping in my arms I can't help but go over the thoughts in my head about today. After Luke's remark about his plans with his girlfriend this weekend maybe my assumption from earlier was wrong. Maybe it had to do with something else and not with each other. Damn, I think I should let it go for now. If anything else strange comes up I'll come back to it. For now I need to get some sleep for our flight and trip tomorrow. I kiss Ana's head and mouth "I love you" as I drift off to sleep with the love of my life where she belongs.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Ok so first of all I just want to say thank you for giving me this chance. And secondly I would like to address the issue that seems to be the predominate one... There will be **NO CHEATING! **I personally have read many and really like some but mine is not one of them. Although if you're a cookie cutter Ana and Christian story mine is not for you. My story will make a few twist and in the some 200 that I have read and followed I have not seen one touch were I want to take mine. Therefore making it my original piece as you will see with future updates I don't follow the pack very much. This is also me trying something new that I haven't ever done before, I am a very private person so to put my thoughts and feeling down on paper for the world to read and scrutinize is hard for me. I honestly felt good after the response from the first chapter but now I'm not sure. Sorry for the rant but just wanted to get it out there, I would also like to say thanks to the reviews, kind words, and follows. They mean so much and help make me want to continue. Dumplin

Chapter 3

I awake early to go and see if I can get Gail to help me with a breakfast in bed tray for my lovely wife. I pad down the hallway to the kitchen stopping shortly to look out the back door to sound at the sunrise. It's always so pretty this early in the fall mornings. As I get ready to enter the kitchen the smell of homemade cinnamon rolls fills my nose. I round the doorway and if I were not to be mistaken it almost looks as if Gail and Taylor are in an embrace with Sawyer. Upon my entering the kitchen they scurry in different directions leaving me feel as if I killed some special mood although they all look forlorn and upset. With a "good morning Gail" I proceed to the fridge.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, lovely morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Is everything all right this morning?"

"Yes sir, why wouldn't it be sir?"

"I just caught a glimpse of the three of you and you all had a sad look on your faces. So I thought maybe something was wrong and wanted to ask."

"No sir, nothing's wrong were all just a little upset as we won't be able to see our significant others for the duration of your trip. I know the girl Luke just started seeing was looking forward to their time alone and Jason and I have some of our best heart to hearts when he's away with you."

"What would you say if I offered to take you and Luke's girl friend with us?"

"That would be amazing boss! If it wouldn't be too much of an issue I'd love to go!" I can see the excitement in Gail's eyes. I know I did the right thing.

"Then help me make a tray to take up to Ana for breakfast and you can go get yourself squared away. I'll tell Jason and Luke the good news."

"Oh please sir if you would let me do it. I want to see the look on Jason's face as I start packing."

"You're going to give the guy a heart attack." I can't help the belly laugh that comes out accompanying this thought.

"He has good health insurance that covers it." She's laughing along with me now. "Here is your tray the oj is in the fridge and the coffee in the thermos. When should I be ready by?"

"How does 11 o'clock sound?"

"I can work with that time. Thank you again Christian, you don't know what this will mean to us." She says with emotion.

"You're welcome. Go get your man and get packed."

I get back up to the bedroom to find Ana fresh out of the shower and in the closet putting lingerie in to a carryon bag. Looks to me like she is feeling a little frisky again this morning but I'm not going to complain. "Ah wife come hither I have breakfast of gods waiting for you."

"You made me breakfast?" she looks at me puzzled.

"Not exactly. I may have bribed Gail into helping me." I decide to be a little vague about the most recent events.

"And how per say did you bribe our great and wonderful Gail?" Ana asks while looking at the tray of goodies.

"I may or may not have told her to pack a bag and join Jason on our trip. I also told her that Luke's girlfriend was welcome to come as well." I say as I'm pouring oj in to the two glasses I have set on the bedside table.

"You are an amazing man Christian. This smells delicious. I have never seen cinnamon rolls the size of a saucer before."

"We should eat so we are ready to leave. We may have to take Taylor to hospital along the way as Gail thinks he'll have a heart attack when she tells him I invited her to join us." I can't help but chuckle at the thought. I can see the adoration in Ana's eyes she's really happy I've started to embrace them as family and not just employees as I would have a year ago. She has changed me so much.

She has to pull out of my musings with a jab to my ribs "Earth to Christian, Christian come in."

"Oh what I'd do to that smart mouth of yours if we had more time." She winks at me like I'm her prey that she will be stalking. Oh what that look does to me. "Sorry baby I was thinking, let's head down and see if everyone's ready."

When we get downstairs I see Gail and Jason sitting on the loveseat in the family room with Luke perched on the coffee table in front of them. They all look happier and more at peace. Just the complete opposite of what I saw just a short time ago when the trio were together. I watch Taylor get up kissing Gail's head on the way while gripping Luke's shoulder and then proceed to walk out to the garage to get the suv. I ask as we walk in to the room, "everybody ready for some fun and downtime?" I can't help but catch the smirk cross the pairs face as Gail tells Luke that still means he has to behave.

Gail gets up and walks over to Ana and hugs her while they exchange looks that seem to only pass between two women, sort of like a secret language. It seems to appear that I have lost my wife this week. I think maybe I should send the two of them out one day for a girl's day. Maybe some shopping and a trip to the spa, I'm sure they'd both enjoy that. I hear Ana lean in and whisper "Have you told Jason you are going yet?"

"Not yet. I think it be best to let him think I'm going along to airport to bring the suv back and to say goodbye and then just board the plane and not get off." Gail tries to whisper but is too excited to be able to accomplish this successfully.

"Oh that's a good idea. I'll let Christian know not to spill the beans and to play along." I hear Ana say.

"No need my lips are sealed. I don't want to ruin your surprise."

Turning to Luke I ask, "Will your girlfriend be able to join us this time around?"

"No sir, she can't join us as it was too short notice for her to make the necessary arrangements. She told me to enjoy myself and that she'll issue a rain check for the next weekend I'm off." I can't help but think to myself poor guy he's going to be the only one alone. Maybe I should let him stay behind, but that would defeat the point of inviting them along. To help bring us all together more like family at least I hope so.

"Time to head to the airport, we have just enough time to get there with no delays." I hear Taylor bark from the foyer after he and Sawyer have loaded all the luggage. I hope he doesn't realize there are a few extra bags this time around.

"Gail why don't you sit up front with Jason and I'll sit in back with the bosses." I hear offered from behind me.

"No I think it would be better if you sat in the front so you can help to protect all of us like you're so good at Luke. But thank you for the thought."

It was a quick drive to the airfield. When we there both women are bouncing with excitement. I know Gail is trying to contain it but she's not doing a very good job of succeeding at this task. I put my hands on each knee and give them each a sly wink to let them know I think this is a good idea.

We have all boarded the plane and luggage has been loaded. We are just waiting for Jason and Gail to say "goodbye". Man is he gonna shit a brick and I can't wait. I see them hug and kiss and then Taylor turns and walks up the stairs while it appears that Gail is going back to the suv. Jason is almost to the top of the stairs when Gail turns around and sprints up the stairs throwing her arms round Jason's midsection and says "SURPRISE!"

"What do you mean surprise?" Jason stutters.

"Mr. Grey asked me to come along with you this morning and I told him and Ana I wanted to surprise you and let you think I was staying home." I can see the twinkle of a tear in her eye. She looks scared at the reaction she is going to receive. For her sake I hope it's a good kind of reaction.

"Well isn't this just something, here I thought I was gonna have to jack off and have phone sex all weekend. This is a very welcome surprise. Thank you." He's hugging Gail and I can help but reach out and wrap my arm around Ana and pull her to me and kiss her forehead.

"I guess since we don't have to take any heart attacks to the hospital we should get settled so we can take off." I hear Ana chime in. Everyone just looks at her and laughs. Only my woman can get away with that kind of order.

We all get settled and get takeoff under our belts when I call for a debrief of the guys at the back of the cabin. We go back and I tell them both they are officially off duty till we set foot back in Seattle. We all deserve this break with the hectic schedules we've been having. They both insist on being on duty till I tell them it's been squared away by welch in advance. There is a rental team on standby for when we land and as we probably won't venture out much Welch is secure with the team. They finally relent after being reminded that they need the break as much as any one of us does. We head back up front to see the women both curled up in their seats sleeping. They must have got tired of waiting.

I can't help but think to myself this is just what we all need. But cant for the life of me figures out why I can't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't quite right.

Paste your document here...


End file.
